Wrong
by Dracones
Summary: Something was wrong in the vision Ignitus had at the end of the game. Very wrong indeed. He couldn't have known the power of the purple dragon... and the fate he had sealed for all of them.


Spyro Oneshot. After DotD.

**Summary: Something was wrong in the vision Ignitus had at the end of the game. Very wrong indeed. He couldn't have known the power of the purple dragon... and the fate he had sealed for all of them.**

* * *

When great, miraculous and powerful works of magic occur, adverse and unpredictable affects stray across the lands. Distortion is common, sometimes so much so that scenes that never existed and may never exist appear to even the wisest, and occasionally those in other dimensions. The power-usually unique to the purple dragons-has such a grand area of effect that no true records exist of anything but the aftershocks. History is a blur when it reaches such events. Even the present is hazy at such times.

Hence, Ignitus saw only that which he wanted to see. An ideal and peaceful world, far from what was really occuring with the two young heroes.

* * *

Spyro lit up with magical light, pulsing brightly, and as Cynder made her quiet confession, the shock and joy that flowed through him forced the magic to an even greater extent than his natural capabilities. As the light expanded, sent to do its task and re-compress the world, he collapsed to the remaining stone floor, spent almost entirely, with only enough energy to look up for a few more seconds at Cynder's startled face, filled with wonderment, that seemed to light up his world.

"I love you too," he managed, before his head fell towards his paws. But she darted forwards, catching his head with her own and lowering it gently. "Thanks," he mumbled, and she licked his forehead. Like her confession, her action jolted him with energy, enough to allow him to stand, if weakly. They stared into each others' eyes, in the centre of the world, and simultaneously reached forwards to brush snouts.

But as they did, Cynder saw something flare up in Spyro's eyes. Fear. He immediately began to glow again, and, knowing something was wrong, she moved to his side, glancing around.

Spyro's magic, compressing the earth into one again, had caught up with them.

And it wanted to compress.

Spyro forced an orb of light into existance around them, trying to keep them safe from his own relentless power for just a few minutes or seconds more. But he was tired already. His head and neck sagged. His eyelids drooped. Cynder acted on instinct, driven to save him, creating an orb of darkness around them instead, and Spyro allowed his to fade, only to gaze up and around him with half-closed eyes.

"Such a beautiful darkness." Cynder leaned forwards, worried. Was he seeing things? What sort of a vision was that? "Cold on the outside, yet within, such a care and warmth that sets my soul alight with love. I am lucky to love and be loved by you, Cynder. I want you to know that now."

"Spyro, stop talking that way. There is hope! We can get out!" But he weakly shook his head.

"The power around us is too strong. The power of a purple dragon, in turn empowered by my love for you. There can be no stronger force than that in the world, and I'll be damned if I can make an equal one now."

"But both of us? Together?"

Spyro's voice was fading now, wavering, and it was weaker than she had ever heard it. "Together? ...No, people can only die alone, whoever they are."

"Dying? I meant living! Surviving! Spyro? Spyro!" Her sheild of shadows faltered, but she built it stronger again as she nuzzled the body. Spyro was dead.

Spyro was dead!

A mighty roar of grief rang out from the centre of the world. Cynder wanted to get away from the place, away from him. No... Cynder didn't want that. Cynder wasn't there. Instead, it was the darkness.

"Such a beautiful darkness..." his words seemed to ring, but they held no pleasure for her now. She wanted to get away from the place. From the corpse. From the memories of Cynder.

Almost effortlessly, propelled by her rage at the world for stealing him, as well as her love for the dead dragon, she forced the darkness outwards, overwhelming his force of light that had shut her in. It tore the planet apart again, but she didn't care. He wouldn't want it, but that didn't matter. He was dead.

She was alive, and the world was in shards!

* * *

A small, yellow dragonfly poked his head out of a cave in a reformed world, numerous dragons and moles emerging behind him. They gazed around in wonderment at the landscape, which seemed to be shifting strangely, distorting on the edges of their vision.

Then, the perfect view was torn apart, and great chunks of the earth flew outwards in all directions. Sparx dodged flying clumps, while all the larger, less maneauverable creatures were blown away and injured by the seemingly oncoming cataclysm.

Once most had passed, he took a risk of glancing where down had used to be.

He saw a strangely stationary peice of rock, upon which lay a purple form. Next to it stood a much larger, black shape, and Sparx had no trouble in recognizing Cynder's former evil self. He sped towards his foster brother as fast as he could, but she saw him first, and met him in midair.

"Cynder! Spyro's down there! What happened, and why did you do this?" Though he knew that he would never get past Cynder's evil side, much less defeat it, he had to ask. "He wouldn't want this!"

There was a hint of regret and mourning in her eyes, and it almost-but not quite-came across in her tone. "He was wrong." The dark head turned towards the purple shape on the platform. "People don't only die alone. When Spyro died, he took Cynder with him. Now all that's left is me. And all that's left for me here is nothing. So I choose to make all into nothing, as I know of nothing else to do." With that, the massive black dragoness formerly known as Cynder unleashed her powers, and a wave of black was all Sparx saw, before nothing would be seen again by his eyes.

And the world tore itself apart.

* * *

In some peaceful universe, far away, the true and pure souls of Spyro and Cynder did indeed soar through the airs of some idyllic valley, content with each other, at peace, and in love, but they were not the reality that Ignitus thought he saw. However, they were content. If they had each other, they were content, no matter what the reality included. It was peaceful, something they had barely known in life, but something that they would appreciate fully in their own world in the afterlife, finally living as they had always deserved. Together, Forever.

* * *

**My first Spyro fanfic! And maybe not my last, I'm not sure. I have plans for a parody, and epic plotlines set out for a six-book continuation series, but I have way too much on my plate at the moment.**

**Anyway, this was the result of a late-night brain overload and a desire to get something done. Hopefully the something turned out alright! Thanks for reading, please review! Tragedy isn't generally my genre, nor is Angst, but I wanted to give it a shot, so how was it?**

**SIDE NOTE: Has anyone else noticed that, in the place where you get the four keys to unlock the door in DotD, if you fire a convexity fury at the doors they open without even the keys? Try it, it saves SO much time! And if anyone actually believed that, look up gullible in a dictionary. It isn't there! So much confusion!**


End file.
